


Propaganda

by GaiusTheSweetThief



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: M!Byleth - Freeform, M/M, NSFW, Pre-Timeskip but miraculously everyone is 18, Seduction, Smut, booty shorts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-10-12 10:42:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20562971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GaiusTheSweetThief/pseuds/GaiusTheSweetThief
Summary: Claude acquires a new outfit and is keen to show it off.Byleth is roped in to do something about it.Fic inspired by art from Twitter User @_dianxiaa (link to art in Author's Note)(Chapter 2 is coming soon! Early November at Latest!)





	Propaganda

**Author's Note:**

> Pre Chapter One Author's Note:  
https://twitter.com/_dianxiaa/status/1170246668140154880?s=19  
^^ A wonderful image of Claude in the outfit described in this fic, inspiration for the fic goes out to Dian ^^  
(Content Warning: NSFW/18+) 
> 
> Hey guys! Here's an early morning collection of rambling I dare to call writing. I present to you: Propaganda.
> 
> Update: 21/10/2019 Grammar Fix

"Hey Claude, are you… sure this is a good idea?" Hilda was apprehensive. Claude's idea  _ sounded _ amazing last night while they were both sleep-deprived from a late-night seminar, but now that morning common sense was setting in she stared at Claude in bewilderment. Admittedly the two of them could have asked the Professor to fit in their late catch-up lesson onto his Sunday schedule, but Claude was insistent that 'Teach deserved to keep his Sunday free.'

Claude held his thumb out, as confident as ever, maybe even more so than usual. "No need to worry! This is a great way to spread awareness for the Golden Deer!" He held his hands to his bare hips and began to reminisce. "Seteth didn't allow our battle chants or posters due to the Academy guidelines… but this isn't outlined at all! It's a loophole!"

"It's a bad idea, that's what it is, and our battle chants? You must mean convincing Flayn and the new first years to yell 'Fear the Deer' on assembly. Your posters were simply… what did you call them,  _ memes _ ?" Hilda's faith in her friends' sanity was fading rapidly, maybe she should report this to the Professor. Better yet, Seteth - but that would take work which she was too busy to do. "How isn't this covered in the Monastery rulebook?"

"Hey! Ignatz worked hard on those, but this plan is foolproof! Have some faith Hilds." Claude walked to the door, and spared his friend a final glance, feigning a solemn hurt. "This could have been  _ us _ , but alas it is  _ I  _ who bears this burden…  _ alone _ -". The door closed, Hilda sighed in exhaustion as she attempted to forget the sight that burned itself into her mind. She held up the two pieces of clothing in her hand which matched Claude's attire and appraised them for a moment, before throwing them out her window. Claude's efforts alone would be more than enough work for this plot.

And so Hilda began her important work for the day, catching up on beauty sleep.

* * *

Claude walked from Hilda's dorm room through the decorated hallway, making sure he swayed his hips when he saw another student notice him. His outfit was sure to garner attention for the Golden Deer house, and it definitely helped that he filled it out well. He was adorned in a soft sweater that covered his arms and cropped halfway so his stomach and abs were on display, a message adorned upon his chest "You are NOT IMMUNE to PROPAGANDA." Additionally, he wore a pair of booty shorts with yellow highlights that accentuated his bulge and hugged his cheeks, they were so short his V-line and upper thighs were on full display. In large letters, boldly spread on his rear was the word 'PROPAGANDA.' The eccentric outfit was a custom order from a village just on the outskirts of the Garreg Mach walls, an expert seamstress who specialised in exotic outfits had caught Claude’s interest while he was scheming several weeks ago.

It was incredibly hard to keep his face straight when a male student purposely averted his gaze away from Claude - the Riegan heir decided to have some fun and gained a predatory glance.

Claude sauntered towards the taller male, who froze upon locking eyes with a higher-ranking noble, his indecision meant he was cornered. Claude leaned against him, pressing their chests' together and getting close enough so that their noses' touched. He attempted the tone which Manuela took on when she flirted with the knights off-duty "Why hello handsome… someone's being shy." His voice was breathy and sultry, making the lower noble incredibly flustered. A deep voice hitched, choking on his own words and upon discovering he couldn't get any out - took a final look at Claude's ass and retreated, careful to hide his growing member as he rushed back to his dorm room.

Claude snickered and made his way through the pier, his shorts riding up his thighs as he rose up the stairs. Wandering into the dining hall where he noticed Caspar and Linhardt in a heated conversation about whether magic or physical strength was more effective, they hadn't noticed him enter the dining hall, nor the students directly around them. All other eyes were on Claude, he made sure to sway his hips again as he picked up his breakfast, a well-timed wink and his outfit earning him an extra serving of bread for his troubles. Linhardt and Caspar were still in a heated discussion.

Attention would-be on him for the day, for the sake of the Golden Deer! Claude finished his breakfast in record time and reached the table that the two friends sat at. Everyone but the Black Eagles students were gawking at Claude at this point, when he moved to sit opposite of Caspar and Linhardt other students moved for him. Linhardt was the first to notice, and by the time Caspar had noticed-

Claude stood on the seat, spun on his heel and sat facing away from the two, arching his back to push out his rear for observation. A rare moment of silence filled the dining hall, onlookers watched with anticipation as Claude spared a glance backwards and surely enough, Linhardt and Caspar were focused on his ass - a different cheek each, but that was a minute detail. "Are you sure that brawling or magic are the best forms of combat? I prefer the bow."

The two continued to gawk, it was Caspar who spoke first. "H-Huh… well, duh brawling is best. Nothing like the satisfaction of hitting something with your bare hands." The cyan-haired male was fixated entirely on his rear, gripping the table with his self-control fading. Linhardt wiped a droplet of blood which leaked from his nose, managing to resist looking at Claude's  _ propaganda _ . "Well, actually magic is longer ranged which allows for a caster to remain safe from a distance - additionally its versatility allows for offence and support."

Claude made a show of stretching and subtly pulled up his shorts, the fabric riding up his crack and revealing the underside cheeks of his rear. This motion wasn't missed by Caspar or Linhardt who each focused on his body once more with greater intensity. He wiggled his rump slowly and hummed. "Mmmm, but archery combines the long-range of magic with the satisfaction of pulling off a direct shot. Wouldn't you agree?" The two struggled, Linhardt's nosebleed coming back with a vengeance while Caspar's grasp formed small cracks on the surface of the table. Ultimately the two nodded in unison, to which Claude responded by leaping off the table. "Nice chat! But my eyes are up here y' know, I'll see you guys later!" He walked away from the Dining Hall, pulling his shorts back to his thighs when he moved to enter the Entrance Hall.

Unfortunately, he collided into someone.

"Claude. You have thirty seconds to explain your attire." Seteth looked down at Claude, barely suppressing the urge to grab the collar of Claude's top and drag him back to his dorm room and lock it until he came out with his uniform and an apology essay. "This is wholly unacceptable behaviour, I may be forced to direct a letter to Lord Riegan." To Seteths' surprise, Claude looked unaffected and potentially excited. He was up to a scheme, that was positive.

"Seteth, I'm confused. What rule did I break?" Claude pulled out a student handbook from a pocket in his top and handed it to Seteth. "I'd  _ never _ break an official Garreg Mach Officer's Academy rule. I bend them every day, sure, but I'd never break a rule!"

Seteth grabbed the book and flipped towards the end, clearing his throat and holding onto Claude's shoulder while he read. "Article Seven, Section Three, Guidelines and stipulations regarding clothing - Male Students. Male students are required to wear a top that covers their shoulders and chest - some special provisions provided (see Article Seven, Section Fourteen) and are required to wear bottoms which do not expose genitalia or erogenous zones. Although students must wear the official Garreg Mach Monastery uniforms during lesson periods… ah!" Seteth reeled back, pulling away from Claude and reread the section.

"Surely you realised, I'm not breaking any rules." Claude toyed with his earring, spinning it lazily. He eyed the loyal advisor carefully before breaking into a mischievous grin. Seteth backpedalled when Claude stepped towards him, panicked for a few seconds before composing himself. "So, during Sundays and weekday evenings I can wear this carefully woven outfit. Isn't that great?"

Seteth growled.  _ Growled _ . "There is a two-day period for reforming edits in the student handbook, this oversight will be amended and issued for two days from now. This scandalous parade of yours will last until Tuesday end." Seteth curtly turned and walked away, incredibly irritated, mumbling about how the younger generation was misguided and lacked ethics. Claude whistled, his better judgement advising him against entering the Northern half of the Monastery while Seteth was still upset, he considered invading the library, but that would involve getting past Rhea- Claude shuddered at that thought. He decided to do a lap around the ground level of the Monastery, making sure to let all the students whose eyes followed him that the Golden Deer's would be happy to accept any students into the house, where he'd be wearing his current outfit to all late-night study sessions.

A few hours passed, dusk began to set upon Garreg Mach and Claude breathed a sigh of relief. He'd met with at  _ least _ half the student body and was ready to collapse in his bed, the seamstress he employed used a soft material that kept him warm - only the parts he covered, however, he shivered as another gust of cold wind brushed his stomach and legs. By the time Claude walked back to the dormitories, most students were having dinner and staff members were preparing for Monday morning lessons. He saw a silhouette within the greenhouse and got curious, he spared a glance towards the dorms and make a mental note that it wasn't going anywhere and waltzed into the greenhouse.

The warm air of the greenhouse brought great satisfaction to Claude, his exposed skin had stopped tingling from the cool air that tickled him mercilessly. The figure inside the building had a short stature, as Claude walked forward a tuft of grey hair presented itself and he immediately identified the figure as Ashe from the Blue Lions. He had never talked to him before,  _ but _ he stood to inherit land in the Gaspard region of Faerghus, had an affinity for bows and was rumoured to have an innate talent for lockpicking. He'd be an excellent addition to the Golden Deers and all that would be required was some  _ propaganda _ , Claude made sure his outfit was clean and straight, before he alerted Ashe to his presence he made sure to pick up two different flowers. A standard rose in one hand, and an exotic tulip known as a Marin Karin which was native to Leicester territory in his other. He held his breath and rubbed the pollen of the Marin Karin onto his stomach then discarded it. He then made his presence known.

"Hey, Ashe! What's up?" The shorter boy jumped in surprise, dropping the watering can he held - quickly picking it up so he wouldn't drown the flowers. After his miniature panic, he set aside the watering can and composed himself. "Is that you Claude, it's nice to finally have the chance to- huh? What are you wearing?" Unlike his usual reactions of fear, arousal or interest - Ashe just looked confused. Ashe's eyes looked him up and down, his eyes wouldn't stop on his exposed skin or defined features. The future Leicester leader took this as a personal challenge, to make Ashe  _ beg _ for him.

"A special costume, for special occasions and only special people get to see me wearing it-" Claude turned on his heel, letting Ashe take in his exposed backside and plump butt. "What are your thoughts?" He threw out a wink and put a hand on the hem of his shorts, peeling them down slightly in a teasing fashion. 

Ashe completely missed the subtle gesture, instead taking a pensive stance and closing his eyes deep in thought. "For special occasions? I know I checked the official Monastery calendar this morning, there were no special days scheduled… and no-one has mentioned having a birthday. If I may ask-" Claude held his hand up, visibly looking exasperated from Ashe's disposition. "Was it Professor Byleth's birthday maybe?"

Claude's response was automatic. "No, that's the third day of the Harpstring Moon." He cut himself off before he said too much, cursing internally for breaking his sultry facade. "But that doesn't matter does it, this is about me and  _ you _ ." Claude purred his flirtations, moving closer to Ashe.

Ashe's confusion turned to apprehension, his words barely a whisper. "But you care about him, right?"

Claude's affirmation wasn't spoken. Instead, he forced all thoughts of Teach from his mind and redoubled his focuses on Ashe. "Right now I'm showing how I can care about you." Testing the waters, Claude leaned in and kissed Ashe on the forehead to which Ashe tilted his head up and kissed Claude's neck. He straightened himself and let Ashe rest his head on his abs, the scent of the Marin Karin seeping into Ashe's nose who immediately identified it and met Claude's eyes. "Marin Karin's have a unique trait, they increase anyone's sense of  _ stimulation _ ." To prove his point, Claude grazed his hand against Ashe's crotch which instantly hardened, the chivalrous male shivering from the sensation.

The two kissed for a few more seconds, Claude making sure Ashe was seated safely on the edge of a flowerbed while he roamed the shorter males' body with his hands. Claude shifted his weight onto Ashe, spreading his legs so that his body rested on Ashe's lithe frame. Ashe stared at the muscles of the brunette as his hair way played with, contently laying his head onto Claude's chest. "Just checking, are you okay with this Ashe?"

"Do you mean kissing another guy?"

"Yeah. You seem naïve, ah - I should say innocent."

"It's fine, really. It isn't my first time." That surprised Claude, but he didn't dare verbalise it.

The two kissed again, both of them relaxing into each other's touch. Claude gyrated his hips, rolling his abs and grinding his body against Ashe's crotch. As they became more frisky Claude maneuvered himself to rub his ass against the forming bulge in Ashe's pants.

A bell tolled, Claude and Ashe both cursed then separated. The former gave an apologetic look towards the latter.

"Sorry it turned out like this, I never expected it to go this far."

"It's fine, I enjoyed myself. I wouldn't mind doing this again sometime."

Claude raised an eyebrow, Ashe continued. "It was fun, you're recruiting for Golden Deer, right? I was already considering it when Byleth helped me out after Lonato-" He cut himself off, composing himself. "Now that I think about it, you were there for me too. I'd love to join your class, the outfit is just a bonus."

The two shared a genuine moment without lust and returned to their respective dorms. Claude reflected upon his day, hoping the repercussions wouldn't be too severe. Ashe would be an excellent addition to the Golden Deer. He closed his eyes and imagined how Teach would respond to seeing him in his outfit and fell asleep running through scenarios where he pulled shenanigans with his favourite professor. 


End file.
